1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for delivering drugs to patients intravenously. More particularly, the present invention relates to positive-displacement volumetric infusion pumping systems.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to use positive-displacement volumetric infusion pumping systems for delivering drugs to patients intravenously. Infusion pumping systems of conventional design, however, have the shortcoming that manual priming is required whenever a drug supply container is connected or replaced in the pumping system. The manual priming procedures are time consuming and labor-intensive; accordingly, such procedures are costly, especially when performed by trained nurses or physicians. PG,3